Thunderstrike
Name: General Thunderstrike (Just Thunderstrike in general, called TS by fellow generals Gender: Male Age: 42 (human years) Rank: General (very close to becoming a commander) Military branch: Storm Force, Attack Squadron Residence: Bloodcall (used to live in Stormtouch before joining the military) Appearance: Stockily build, General Thunderstrike is a good powerhouse and has a lasting endurance. While he does still fly faster than he can run, he can fly about as fast as a trained SkyWing, which is still slow compared to he Strike Force. His main scales are a blue-black, with his secondary scales being a bluish-black, his transitional scales a blue-purple and let off the same colored glow, along with his eyes and wing stripes being the same color. His wing membranes, claws, horns, and spines are black, and his horns curve out to the side and forward, which also help him in dealing close damage in combat. His talon-to-talon combat is stronger in ground than in the air, and his strategy is to use brute force to attack the opponent, rather than hit-and-run. This has caused quite a few times where he has needed to replace armor parts and get wounds treated, as he battles dragons head-on, and he is closer to the opponent’s talons. His armor is painted with two colors, blackish-blue and blackish-purple. He also added notches on the blades of his armor in order to do more damage, and these notches curve inwards, so it’s easy for the weapon to go it, but harder to pull out, and thus does more damage when pulled out versus a smooth blade. Personality: When leading his troops, he is very serious, wearing a blank expression until one of his lieutenants slip up, in which case he yells at them until they get it right, or collapse from exhaustion if they are doing a vigorous activity. He marches swiftly yet sternly, and it’s hard to tell him a joke that would make him laugh while anywhere in the military. If he is with fellow generals in an informal situation, his expression, walk, and personality softens, and they will joke around, and he loves messing around with the TempestWings that may fall asleep on the job, wether it be the soldiers led under his lieutenants, the lieutenants, or his fellow generals. However, this usually happens only when nothing important is happening at the moment, like If was just training as no commands had been given to him by the commanders. When with his family, he also is soft, and enjoys spending time with his kids. However, even when in this state, don’t threaten him, as while he may not have his axe on him, he is still a vicious fighter. He mainly only uses his axe when dealing with powerful opponents like MudWings or SkyWings, or for many dragons at once. While he is a bit slower to hit and recover from a miss due to the large and heavy axe and how much power he puts into each swing, but when it does strike it could very easily cut off smaller limbs like wing limbs or the parts of the leg below the elbow or knee, or do devastating damage and cut halfway through the limb and leave large, gaping wounds. While he only swings with half of the force when normally fighting, if the opponent were big but slower and easier to hit, he would swing with full force, able to chop off an entire limb. He was also trained to fight many different dragon tribes on the ground, however when in the air or water he isn’t at effective as on the ground, and could take more blows. He sometimes goes off to the Sky or Mud kingdom to wrestle with the residents and test his combat knowledge. He mostly wins. His axe is also made out of a hyperconductive metal mixed in with steel, maxing a strong, powerful, and electrical axe. Abilities: Powerful fighter, usually carries around axe while at the military base. Axe can deliver powerful electrical shocks if Thunderstrike chooses to do so, can do lots of damage. Slower at delivering blows with axe due to heftiness, provides good moment to strike. Better at battling in close quarters than at a distance, so he doesn’t do too well against arrows, darts, throwing knifes, spears, anything that can be thrown at a distance without his axe. He can use his axe to deflect these things, and can doge them without it, but often slow and easier to hit in the air. Can’t damage opponents if they are not within striking range. Axe can’t be thrown too well. He looses charge more quickly, especially when delivering an electrical blow with his axe. Has trained himself to bring out enchanted senses in touch and hearing, helping him to hear an enemy coming before he may see them. Can feel electrical currents well, but there are still some who can sense more from further away. Has no storm sense. Trying to bring out an enhanced sense for taste, so he can taste is someone tries to poison his food. So far, it has only increased a little, but not at full power like his hearing and feeling. Is sensitive to loud noises and bangs, and often won’t go to popular or crowded. Not very skilled in using other weapons besides axes and his own claws. History: He was originally raised in Stormtouch, with his grandparents from his father’s side being members of the army, specifically part of the Tide Force. He didn’t get to see them very often, but when he did see them or pictures of them, he was always fascinated by the armor and the paint that they wore. He was surprised by how fast they could swim, and how long they could hold their breath underwater. He wanted to do just that; however, he had never swam before, and learning was hard and long, as he was more of a sinker than a swimmer. He did eventually learn, but the thicker build he inherited from his mother’s side slowed him down, so he instead decided to try out for the Storm Force. With his thick build and already being muscular, he managed to get in. It was grueling, and there were many time he wanted to quit. However, his parents and grandparents supported him, pushing him on, helping him out. He finally became stable, wanting to continue on. He began to rise in the ranks, from a soldier, to a lieutenant, and then a general. As a gift, his grandparents gave him his axe he now holds as a gift for becoming a general, and he treasured that axe. He fought ferociously with it, gaining the attention of the higher-ups. They were considering ranking him up to a commander. However, when he heard this, he was stuck in a dilemma. He could either take the higher rank and higher pay, but have less time out on the battlefield (as he loved to be out fighting, he loved the adrenaline rush and crushing his opponents.) By then, he had already has a wife and three children, two boys and one girl. His wife would love for him to become a commander along with his children, parents, and grandparents, but he is still skeptical despite their support. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:TempestWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress